All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are small open vehicles designed to travel off-road on a variety of terrains, including roadless rugged terrain, for recreational, utility and/or other purposes.
ATVs have conventionally been propelled on the ground by a set of ground-engaging wheels. In recent years, track assemblies which comprise endless tracks have been developed to be mounted in place of the wheels of an ATV to convert it into a tracked vehicle having enhanced floatation and traction. However, since they have conventionally been designed and manufactured as wheeled vehicles, ATVs have conventionally not been designed and manufactured taking into account that their wheels may be replaced by track assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need for solutions directed to facilitating use of ATVs propelled by ground-engaging wheels or track assemblies.